Maybe
by Mattyxmk
Summary: Grimmjows been acting different and Ulquiorra thinks that maybe he might be the key for everyone's answers..*UPDATED*
1. Just maybe?

**Alrighty, so many that have this story favored are probably like, wtf what is this? I havn't updated this in three years so I wouldn't be surprised. I have completely updated all of the chapters for this story and have written them all out. You can't have them all yet, only a new one for today, and then I'll upload a new one every day if I can. This should also be the only notes that I add until chapter 10 and 12.**

**So without further ado, I don't own any of the characters, only the story line I forced them threw and this is:**

Chapter 1 Just Maybe..?

The white clad Espada sat straight in his seat, stoic mask in its place. He seemed to be listening intently to the meeting his leader had called. In reality though, he was truly dozing, letting his mind run rampant, wonder why exactly, he was with all of the other Arancar surrounding him...

"Death, it happens to everyone. In fact, in my opinion, that everyone is already dead. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Everyone is doing nothing except thinking the same thoughts, doing the same things. Never acting out. Always in line and following the rules set before us.

His rules.

Hoping to never catch his attention, or maybe the stupid ones who did want to catch it. Only two options available. But this once choice did actually depend on the person. They all either want to be promoted so they could live a different dead life, or not to, so that then they could continue to keep living the same dead, yet some what safer life. This was the life they were assigned..though..I live this way too, don't I?

"Alright, your all dismissed." The Ex-Shinigami announced, rising up for his seat. Ulquiorra snapped out of his inner rant, realizing that he had missed about the last fifteen minuets of the meeting with his musings. He stiffly rose from his seat, starting to walk out of the conference room with his fellow Espada. The Curto only got a few feet down the corridor before he was stopped by a firm grasp on his shoulder. His head turned back slightly to gaze up at the owner of the offending hand.

Grimmjow.

"What do you want, trash?" The raven questioned, taking not that the sadistic grin on Grimmjow's face slightly wavered.

"Spar with me, emo!" he taunted, the grin on his face returning tenfold.

Ulquiorra in turn glared at the other for a few moments before giving a slight nod, changing his direction.

They walked together in silence, both secretly cherishing it. Eventually they entered one of the least used training rooms that they had grown accustom to withing the last few weeks. Both of them used to the routine, Ulquiorra moved to one side the the room, his green eyes fixed on Grimmjow, who was taking the other. They both stared at each other, analyzing one another, The Curto's facial expression staying as passive as ever, the Sexta's though, was full of determination, not a hint of his mocking tone left in his features.

Then Grimmjow charged.

Green eyes saw the predictable move that was aimed towards him, swiftly flashing behind The blue haired male. A kick was aimed for his spine, only for the other to block it, turning around to grab Ulquiorra's jacket. The Curto's fist rose up to the others face, a cero forming. This caused the blue eyes to widen considerably, his own leg reaching to kick the ravens legs out from under him in attempt to stop it. At the last moment though, Ulquiorra flipped quickly, bouncing on one hand before blasting his cero at the other male, slamming him into a nearby wall. Grimmjow glared up at the green eyed raven before him, spitting out some blood while standing, taking a fighting stance again.

They carried on like this for a while longer, marking each other with cuts, bruises and burns, both switching from offense to defense. Grimmjow, the one who had more damage dealt to him, was slightly bent over, though still holding his standing position. His uniform was covered in blood from the shallow cuts running along his chest, the top half of it almost shredded beyond recognition.

"Finished for today?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes studying his opponent.

The Sexta's glare found his face for a few moments before he plopped flat onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "For today? Yeah I guess..." he sighed out.

The raven nodded, walking towards the exit, only to be stopped by a firm hand grasping the back of his hamaka. This caused him to stop for a moment, turning back to face the other, "What is it trash?"

"Mm...well what are ya gonna do now?"

He couldn't help but pause at the hesitant gaze focused on him ' He actually wants to know?' Facing him fully he replied, " If you must know, I will go check in with Lord Aizen to see if he needs my assistance."

Ulquiorra took note of the others nose twitching in disgust before he questioned him further, "What if he doesn't need you?"

It was the Curto's time to twitch."Then I shall probably read or something."

"Then what are ya' gonna read?"

' Alright, am I imagining things? Hes acting odd..' Ulquiorra sighed softly "That's none of your concern, now is it, trash? What I do shouldn't matter to you."

"Oh..." Grimmjow looked slightly hurt before his face twisted into a smirk " So it's a private matter?"

"Yes it is," the Curto confirmed, starting to leave again before-

"It's porn!"

Ulquiorra turned around fully to glare into Grimmjows electric blue orbs, unable to stop from retaliating " It is most certainly not."

"Then it must be gay porn!" Grimmjow exclaimed, seemingly excited about his new revelation, making it seem as though it was more obvious than Aizen being insane.

The glare fixed on his face intensified, the Sexta seemingly oblivious." No, its defiantly not anything like it, the furthest thing from it."

You could practically hear the grin in Grimmjows voice." Well, if it's defiantly not gay porn, the it must be straight..Maybe it has something to do with this woman you were supposed to be caring for, Orihime?"

It was highly amusing to see the normally stoic mans face to look at him so. His eyebrows seemed to twitch ever so slightly. It was obvious that it was taking all of Ulquiorras restraint to resist a fierce battle cry and beat the man in front of him within an inch of his life of such notions.

Grimmjow seemed to notice this and chuckled softly " Relax, I'm joking. Someone like you has to big of a stick up their ass to do anything like that,unless Aizen ordered you too...but it is interesting to see how pissed it makes you."

Green met blue, staring blankly, before the owner of the green huffed in irritation, turning around to leave the other for the third time, heading towards the exit again.

"Ah..wait!" The bluenette sat up staring after the Curto.

Ulquiorra paused mid-step, turning his head, an irritated "What?" leaving his lips.

"Uh..nothing...never mind" Grimmjow glanced down, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Trash" the raven stated simply, more then called him.'Was he really blushing? no...it must have been from the exertion.'

"I will surpass you, then you won't be able to call me that again." Ulquiorra heard him say softly, causing him to slightly pause before continuing on.

"Possibly, and just maybe one day, I will reign over Hueco Mundo." he replied as he left, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, but it will be more then just maybe.." Grimmjow replied, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.


	2. Dreaming of what!

Chapter 2 Dreaming of What!

Grimmjows POV

"Grimm-Ah! Jow..Ahh! Please,more!" the smaller male cried out beneath the blue haired Espada, who was more the happy to deliver his lovers commands.

The Sexta thrusted harder, faster, into the small frame, admiring his soft coal black hair and ashen skin, though currently it was more of a slight pink from the blush that was painted across his skin. Said male opened his deep green eyes, full of lust and pleasure. Fuck, he was beautiful.

"Grimmjow, I-oh..! I ah! going to..going to-Ah!

As soon as those frantic words left his duel colored lips, his eyes squeezed back shut. His body was starting to slightly twitch as he came into the hand that was keeping in time with the thrusts his lover made. The contracting of the muscles around Grimmjows length were clenching around him tighter, forcing him to lose control, soiling the warm passage with his seed, growling out an "Ulquiorra!"

They both lay there for a few moments longer, panting and basking in the after glow of their shared orgasm. Grimmjow pulled out of him slowly, pulling his smaller frame tightly against his chest protectively.

"Hey, Grimmjow?" his lover asked, snuggling into his chest deeper.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" he inquired, nuzzling the raven locks.

"I...I think I'm in love with you."

And at that moment, I bolted up in bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat.

Holy Fuck.

I ran my fingers threw my hair as I realized that none of it had been real but...sex? With Ulquiorra? What the hells wrong with my mind? And him saying...

_"I...I think I'm in love with you."_

I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of his damned voice, and the blush on my face. Said blush just happened to deepen as I realized that I hadn't only came in my dreams, and now it was all over my sheets. Fuck, I couldn't be thinking like this, especially about that dammed bastard. Though, while normally I would be disgusted and angry at him, I wasn't. I sighed, maybe..he wasn't all that bad..I mean I had dreams about this before and it never bothered me..its was just those words...

Well maybe I did feel that way about Ulquiorra,

Climbing out of my now dirty bed, I changed my hamaka lazily before grabbing the sheets, sonioding over to our laundry room. After starting it up and grabbing a new set, I attempted to leave the premises as quickly as possible, not wanting to run into any creeper Espada that stalked the night.

My point of stalkers was proven as I ran smack into one of them, my face crushing against a lean chest. I gazed up, seeing one of the last people I would ever want to see in this situation.

"Hey Grimmy..Aw did the little kitty have a little accident?" A leering voice asked me as he nodded towards the sheets in my arms, leering down at me.

Shit he was a creep "Shut it Nnoitra, go spoon yourself" I replied as I brushed past him. I really didn't need this now.

"What did you say?"

"Go fucking spoon yourself, now leave me alone." I really hate him...

I felt his boney hand grip my shoulder tightly, forcing me to turn back to face him. "Alright, what's up your ass?"

Alright, so seeing as we were both hollows, with little to no feelings off affection or concern for another, I knew he didn't sincerely give two shits. It was more that I could be resourceful to him and he wouldn't want weakened allies. I knew this very well, so I hand no trouble ignoring my superior.

"Nothings wrong. Just let me sleep and go back to your own room, Quinto." I replied, trying to keep my obvious irritation hidden.

"Damn, ya know, if ya had said that more refined and called me trash at the end, I could swear you were Ulquiorra." I heard him say chuckling slightly.

Ulquiorra..I could feel my face heat up at the mention of his name, the memories of my dream returning to me, rushing my mind..his voice...Fuck. "W-whatever..I'm going back to bed."

I heard myself mumble this more then I actually noticed I did. Prying myself from Nnoitras grasp, but it wasn't quick enough as I saw the realization in his eyes.

"Oh...so ya got a thing for the emo, eh? So then..these sheets are.." I felt my face heat up even more as he stared and me for a few seconds, proceeding to laugh hysterically " Oh shit! You had a dream about emo! The Curto!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed out at him, blush intensifying, "It's none of your damn business, so fuck off! And keep it down, someone will hear you!"

I keep my glare on him until he was able to keep his laughter in check, though that shit eating grin was still on his face. Bastard. "Yeah, yeah, but ya do know that he will find this out, hes way to observant."

"I can hide it, he wont be able to tell my feelings." I huffed out, crossing my arms. "Like fuck he will know."

"Obviously not well enough for me to figure out."

I growled at his statement, ignoring it mostly..Smart ass..But it was true, maybe I should just tell him myself.." Just don't go telling anyone, especially him, before I can."

"No promises" his grin widened as he turned away from me, walking down the hall " Later, Sexta."

I let out a sigh, well now I'm fucked.

To bad though, that it wasn't till later that even he couldn't stop it from getting to my love before I could.


	3. Is that so?

Chapter 3 Is that So?

Ulquiorras POV

My hazy mind was broken abruptly to the infernal laughter that my mind could only recognize as Nnoitras. I looked to the sky, noting from the moons placement that it was the time Aizen proclaimed it should be night. No one was supposed to be out of their rooms a this time...Lord Aizen shall hear of this..

I stood up from my bed sonioding towards the conversation I was hearing, keeping my spiritual pressure low. Though, at the next few words that left the two,I knew I would never forget them, nor tell them to Aizen.

"Oh shit! You had a dream about emo! The Curto!" Yes, that was defiantly Nnoitra, emo?

"Shut the fuck up!" Wait, Grimmjow? "It's none of your damn business, so fuck off! And keep it down, someone will hear you!" yes someone indeed..

"Yeah, yeah, but ya do know that he will find this out, hes way to observant."

"I can hide it, he wont be able to tell my feelings." A huff "Like fuck he will know."

"Obviously not well enough for me to figure out."

A growl now..slight hesitance before.." Just don't go telling anyone, especially him, before I can."

"No promises"

I hear the clicking of heels, signaling Nnoitra leaving, and another sigh. Both of their spiritual pressure faded after that, and I slid back against the wall I was hiding behind, letting mine free again. So..Grimmjow has feelings for me and might confess? And emo? Trash...

I let out an internal sigh as a high pitched screech pierced my ears. I was going to the only Espada that knew so in depth of us hollows, Szayle. Another shriek filled the air and I suppressed another annoyed sigh as I walked along the corridors of his domain. Hopefully, if I followed the despairing cries, I could find him.

Eventually I came to a door that a few of Szayles fraction were hovering around, peaking inside of it, As I let my residue fluctuate slightly, a few turned around, shrieking as they saw me, others fleeing the scene. I simply ignored them, pushing into the room I now knew the Octava Espada was in. Upon entrance, I noticed jars, upon jars of creatures and other body parts, some unrecognizable, books, and a dissection table which had the man I was looking for, hunched over it.

He slightly glanced over his shoulder at me, " Well hello, Ulquiorra, what is it you need? I am a very busy man." I noted the slight irritation in his voice, though decided to ignore it.

"I apologize, but I over heard something, and I thought it was best to console you about it." I replied to him.

"Oh my, the great Curto asking me for advise?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "Well what is it?"

"It is a private matter," I replied in clipped monotone.

He sighed, turning to reveal his blood splattered front, and shooed out what few of his fraction had stupidly stayed in curiosity. After locking out the shrieking Arancar, he pulled off his gloves, giving me his full attention "What is it, Ulquiorra?"

At this point I was hesitant.."I over heard a conversation between Grimmjow and Nnoitra." I went to pause but he shooed his hand at me to continue, amused. "Grimmjow's been acting odd whenever we converse, blushing, stuttering and such. When I overheard Nnoitra say, laughing, that Grimmjow was dreaming of me-"

"Wait," he stopped me, smirking, " So, Grimmjow has the hots for you."

A blush covered my cheeks at hearing it be said clearly, with no vagueness, "It would appear so..."

"Well then, thanks for this ted-bit of gossip, but why did you feel the need to tell me?"

My mind faltered slightly,"Well, what should I do when he feels the need to tell me this himself?"

"well then, you wait for it, when it happens, just say how you feel and hope he doesn't take it to harshly." he replied, covering whatever it had been that he was torturing.

"But..what if I don't know how I feel about all of this?" By now I was confused, I had never dealt with these kinds of emotions before.

I saw the Octava's body stiffen slightly, before finishing hiding his 'project'. "What do you mean by that?"

I paused, unsure of the answer myself, " I mean.. I do not know..It's just when I heard of his feelings I felt..." I trailed off, what was that emotion?" Warm?"

His yellow eyes stared at me blankly for a few moments before his face split into a maniacal grin, giggles spilling free. "So you like Grimmjow back?"

I narrowed my eyes in a glare at the implications. "I never said that."

"But you are implying it, and you didn't deny it either." his grin seemed to spread wider as he pointed this out to me.

I sighed in return, turning away from him, and honestly not wanting to deny it."Just give me an answer Szayle."

His smug grin was still there, but he stayed his tongue at any more instigating. "Like I said before, by then if you still don't know, tell him you'll think about it and try to think it out before you give him an answer."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Thank you, that is all I needed." I turned to leave as I replied to him.

"What is it that makes you care about the Sexta? Normally you would not care for another feelings besides Lord Aizens."

I halted and instantly replied, speaking in a voice soft to my own ears, "He's different, he could make a difference and won't care about the consequences if hes cause...he lives even though he is dead." Doing what I cannot...After saying this I quickly sonio'd out of the Octavas domain.

Being to far away from Szayle, he was watching my fleeting figure, smirking at the revelation.

"Is that so?"


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 Confessions.

Ulquiorras POV

Grimmjow and I had just gotten out of another meeting concerning the Ryoka, and know we were heading towards our usually training area. I could feel the tension around the two of us, causing my body to become stiffer then usual. If it was possible, though I am always at me best. Another difference between us at the tension was that Grimmjow was constantly glancing over to me when he thought I couldn't see notice. Finally, after the seemingly longer and awkward walk, we entered the training room, bother taking the sides we usually would.

After a few hours of us fighting, the Sexta was sprawled out on his back, shallow cuts and burns covering his body that I caused. Subconsciously my eyes raked over his form, before snapping away when his eyes caught mine.

"Are you done for today?" I asked him, refraining myself from looking him over again. I was the Curto and would not fall for such temptations.

"Yeah, I guess so..." he replied sitting up, seeming slightly dejected.

I had to turn away from him to keep my eyes from lingering on the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin as he pushed himself up. I was stopped by a firm grasp on my leg, just like yesterday. Only this time today, my breath hitched in excitement instead of irritation, how odd..

"What is is, trash?" I inwardly cursed myself as I noticed him flinch, my nerves making me slightly on edge.

He looked away from me and huffed, a blush tinting his cheeks." Could we..talk?"

There it was, that same hesitation. It didn't suit the normally chaotic Espada. He pulled on my leg once again and I knelt next to him "About?"

"What do you think of me?"

My mind froze at the question. What do I think of him. I think I had an idea of that but, "What do you mean?"

He looked away from me, his face darkening and slightly pulled at a tear in his hamaka. "Well, what is your opinion of me? How do you feel about me?"

My mind was still frozen and the palms of my hands were becoming sweaty at my nervousness.

How do I feel about him? These new emotions were eating away at me and I answered him as the Curto would.." Your trash, you have improved with your fighting skills, but you are still trash until able to beat me." I finally answered, my stoic mask hiding my true feelings."Why?"

"No reason, it's nothing important." He answered me shortly, his voice more monotone then mine had ever been.

It surprised me to hear such a tone from his lips. When I looked at his face though, it has the same looks that most humans had when they were begging out kind to spare them. Such a look of desperation and pain I couldn't stand to see on his face. His face should be filled with life, anger, emotions. I needed to leave him before I did something that I would regret.

I quickly left his side, unable to look at the pleading expression that was spread across his features. Not wanting to admit that it was caused by me. And that is were I left him in his sorrow.

Grimmjow's POV

I flopped onto my back, panting from the workout that I had gotten from Ulquiorra. I thought I was doing well at keeping my emotions in cheek, besides probably being caught looking at him. I looked back towards the Curto, hoping to sneak another glimpse, when I noticed his eyes were already on me, seeming to be glancing appreciatively at my frame. His eyes caught mine for a few seconds before snapping away quickly, acting as though I hadn't noticed the look he just gave me. The fuck...?

"Are you done for the day?" I heard Ulquiorra ask me, his green eyes avoiding mine.

"Yeah, I guess so.." I replied, my eyes studying him in disbelief. Had he been checking me out?

He turned away from me to leave and I hurriedly grabbed his leg. Shit, I had been doing this yesterday to...Well, it's now or never then.

"What is it, trash?" flinched outwardly, inwardly hoping that he didn't notice that how cold his tone sounded had effected me.

As what I was about to do hit me again, I looked away from him, feeling my face heat up, "Could we...talk?"

I tugged on his leg again and he knelt down closely to me, oblivious to our proximity." About?"

"What do you think of me?" I asked him, determined to know.

He paused, seeming to freeze for a few moments, which was odd for his precised personality. "What do you mean?"

And there went my courage again. I looked away from him slightly fidgeting with something. "Well, what is your opinion of me? How do you feel about me?"

"Your trash," he replied to me after a slight hesitation."You have improved with your fighting skills, but you are still trash until able to beat me." if I had a heart it might have broken at this,"Why?"

Please, if anything, don't ask why.. "No reason, it's nothing important." I was surprised at how well I kept my voice in check and in a clipped tone.

I could feel his gaze on my face, most likely surprised at my tone and the emotions I knew were on my face. I couldn't care less at this moment though. I knew his expressionless face was still as impassive as ever. It hurt, worse then any pain I had felt before, worse then I was alone, I felt a worse emptiness then my hollow hole ever made me feel.

I couldn't look at him, but I felt him get up quickly and leave my side. I didn't know how I should feel, surely he knew that I was saying I had feelings for him after asking this, right? I knew he wasn't naive or a fool. I needed to know...I needed him to tell me straight out if I could even have a chance.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had grabbed his wrist and pulled him around to face me.

"Because I love you."


	5. Trouble will come

Chapter 5 Troubles will Come

Ulquiorra's POV

"Because I love you."

I couldn't help myself from gaping at him. He loves me? But, hollows can't love. The closest positive emotion that hollows can show to anything is attraction, right? That's what I've been feeling, I'm attracted towards him, and him to me. We're nothing but lustful hollow creatures.

Though, what is this warmth that's spreading throughout my chest? It's exactly were my heart should be. It's pulsing and craving, craving the man in front of me. This is a warmth that's enveloping me like the sun. I've only felt pain and sorrow..is this love?

"Love?" I finally questioned him, my voice sounding more of a child's then the merciless Espada that I am.

"Yes, I love you, Ulquiorra." his eyes were staring straight into mine. His determination set, though I could still catch a glimpse of desperation in his blue pools. This was the look I wanted to see on his face. Wait..now I know..I could be the one to hurt him, but seeing him hurt was nothing I could ever see.

"I love you too."

He blinked at me, staring with shock. It was obvious by his features that he was not expecting this as an answer, the confusion written clear on his features. "What?"

I let loose a rare laugh, barley being heard, but it seemed to confuse him even more. "I said I love you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stared on still, most likely due to the use of his name, before his lips twisted up into a grin. He pulled my wrist closer to him, causing me to stumble and fall into his chest.

And then, he kissed me.

With such gentleness I never knew he possessed, he griped my chin, tilting my lips to meet his. I could feel myself flush as his lips moved slowly over mine, coaxing them to respond. I responded, defiantly, a small moan bubbling from my throat as his other hand moved towards my hip, rubbing his slightly. I could feel his grin increase at the noise, and after a few moments of gentle kisses being laid across my face, he held my body closely to his, sighing contently.

"Ya know," he started, breaking our silence." I never thought you would ever love someone like me."

I looked up at him slightly frowning" And why wouldn't I love someone like you?"

"Your always calling me trash, and usually treating me like it.." he trailed off, chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, it's a pet name?" I tried.

"What?" he exclaimed, slightly growling." Hey, you call everyone trash!"

"Yes, I know that.." Quickly, I placed my hands on both of his cheeks, pulling him down till his lips were leveled with mine, so they could meet. He instantly relaxed to my touch, his arms wrapping around me to squeeze me closer to his chest. Success.

As we pulled away from each other, he slightly nuzzled into my neck, his lips brushing over it, "We..we should leave, Lord Aizen will be suspicious that I haven't gone to get a new mission from him.."

He huffed, reluctantly pulling away to frown at me" Fuck Aizen, just 'cause he's our leader doesn't mean that you need to kiss his ass all the time."

"I do not kiss his ass, I am doing my best to carry out his wishes." I replied, slightly irritated," Now come on, you know what would happen if anyone caught us together."

"Yeah, whatever...will I see you here tomorrow?" He asked me, his tone hopeful.

My lips twitched upwards at him "Of course," I turned to leave, this time, my hand was linked together with another souls.

Though, at this time, we didn't know that we had already been seen.

Szayle was nudged in his side roughly by Nnoitra, a wide grin spread across his was as he whispered, "Told ya that Grimmy would spill if he thought I would say somethin'"

The pink hair Espada rolled his eyes at the others antics "Yes, but if it wasn't for me speaking to the Curto, he wouldn't know what to do with his new found emotions."

The Quarto scoffed and was about to reply, but he was cut off by a large smashing sound. They both looked to were it had come from, seeing their leader, who had his fist through one of the monitors, seething.

"Lord Aizen, if I may, I don't really seem the harm in the two of them being together," the Octava started, glancing over as he heard a breathy moan from a screen, " I mean, it could help them work to-"

"No" Aizen cut him off, the irritation clear in his tone. "Ulquiorra is mine, he has been since I made him. I can't allow him to be taken from me and have his loyalty be questioned.

The two Espadas stared at his outburst in shock, not expecting his usually fake mask to slip. They both know that this situation could not end well, the two lovers needed to be warned of this.

"And neither of you will breath a word of this to anyone, that is if you wish to still be my subordinate or be able to function correctly.

Szayle looked to Nnoitra for guidance, but he saw that his eyes were already on his. The golden eyes met violet, both silently agreeing to stick with their plan.


	6. Lies and Savings

Chapter 6 Lies and Savings

Grimmjow's POV

My new lover and I walked down the hallways of Los Noches in silence, hand in hand, and enjoying each others company. I glanced down at my Ulquiorra smiling; he had that far off look in his eye again. He never had it on his face in front of anyone that I knew of, unless of course we were in a meeting and wasn't paying attention. It made me glad that he trusted me enough to let him see how he was when most vulnerable.

His eyes were half-lidded, his dual colored lips drawn down into a slight pout. It was an even rarer sight to see him walking while he was caught up in his thoughts, his hips slightly swaying and his shoulders relaxed, unlike how he usually looked like he has a stick up his ass. It made me appreciate us sitting across from each other even more.

He must have felt my eyes on his figure, he glance up at me, one of his eyebrows quirking up, "What is it?" Ah, another thing that I loved about him, his low, yet airy voice.

"Can't I admire the person that I'm in love with?" I questioned him back, my eyebrow matching his own. As I asked, he looked away from me, a flush blooming across his cheeks. I was so strange to see so many emotions splay out on his normally stoic face.

" I guess you could.." He trailed off, still looking away from me.

I chuckled at him causing him to glare at me, before we continued, him ignoring me and me to keep 'admiring' him. After a few minuets, we both had to stop. It was only a few more hallways before I would go back to my room and he you have to go to our sorry excuse for a leader...

I turned to Ulquiorra, leaning down to kiss his forehead. I smiled as his eyes closed, savoring the touch of my lips against his skin. When I pulled away, he smiled slightly at me, and then walked away towards the throne room.

Sighing, I turned, walking in the opposite direction. I just couldn't wait to see him again, and maybe to really touch him. Not just light kisses. I know he isn't innocent, but to physical contact? He moaned when I barely brushed his hip, and my self control had almost slipped then too. Though..his moan sounded amazing compared to my dreams. I sighed again as the thought of that starting stirring up feelings down south...Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow...

Ulquiorra's POV

I quickly sonido'd towards Aizen's throne room, and putting my loyalty aside, I was eager to hurry up and get out conversation over with. It was obvious to me that Grimmjow was effecting my mind set, though in all honesty I enjoyed it. I smiled internally at the thought.

I stood out side of the door leading to my leader, quickly composing my posture and that my stoic mask was in its perfect place before entering. Aizen sat up at the top of the room, high and mighty on his throne. I glanced around the room slightly, surprised that I did not see Gin or Tozen at his side.

I walked to the foot of his throne, kneeling down in front of him with respect. "Lord Aizen" I quickly said in greeting.

"Ulquiorra," he greeted me back in a clipped tone, respect far from his tone " I see that your later then usual."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," I replied standing up, keeping my voice monotone.

"Why is that?" my leader questioned me, his voice having a slight edge to it as he glared into my eyes, resitue fluctuating.

'Grimmjow wished to speak with me after we sparred." I replied somewhat truthfully, his spiritual pressure making me stiffer.

He frowned at me, his eyes narrowing. "It's strange of you not to call the Sexta trash,"

I hesitated, my mask slightly wavering, " He is improving, his strength now could rival that of the Quinto." another half truth, I wasn't sure if it truly did, but I did have my suspicions.

Then he was in front of me. It was faster then my eye could follow and I inhaled sharply and our proximity. He grasped me chin roughly, forcing me to stare up into his furious honey eyes, " I am no fool Ulquiorra, I can see it in your eyes, I know I'm being ly-"

"Oi! Lord Aizen!" My mission is done," I never thought that for even once, I would be happy to hear that voice.

"Nnoitra, do you not see that I am busy?" Aizen snapped at him, his annoyance at being interrupted showing.

He shifted slightly, drawling his answer out " Well yeah..but I found out some crucial information on the soul reapers."

Aizen kept his harsh glare on the Quinto for just a second longer before letting me go, flashing back up to his throne. "Very well, Nnoitra, tell me what you've learned, Ulquiorra, you're dismissed.

I was eager at that moment to leave as quickly as I could, slightly shaken at our leaders behavior. As I passed the taller male, our eyes locked. I knew that this wasn't a coincidence and that he knew this would happen, and also that I would owe him for the distraction.

Closing the thrones doors behind me, I was suddenly pulled around, face to face with Szayle. I noted that his face was contorted in slight pain and fear. His golden eyes studied my stoic face before he grasped onto my wrist, pulling me towards the direction of his lab.

"Ulquiorra...I'm so sorry,"


	7. Plans?

Chapter 7 Plans?

Ulquiorra's POV

Szayle quickly pulled me though his lab, leading me throughout the labyrinth of corridors. I noticed that the deeper he lead me, the less complex it became til he lead me into a door with a perfectly straight walkway. Entering the room, I was surprised to see that it was the Octava's quarters. Even more surprised by the simplicity of it, only containing a large bed, a desk, table and some chairs.

"Sit" he said to me gesturing to one of the chairs, letting go of me, and sit I did.

He sat down at the desk in the room, his back turned towards me, and sighed. "Lord Aizen sat you and the Sexta together." Szayle finally managed to force out.

My mind faltered, processing what he had just said, before it charged forward with questions and outbursts, but the most prominent one came out first "How did he see?"

He ran his fingers though his hair, shaking it our nervously. "My monitors.."

"And why was he watching us train?" I questioned next, forcing myself to keep a growl from my tone.

"Well, he always watches."

"Why?" I asked at his lame answer, this time growling lowly.

I could see him flinch this time at my tone. "Your Lord Aizens favorite Espada, he obsesses over you and he doesn't trust the Sexta to be alone with you. It seems as though he was right to be."

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned at him.

This time he did offer my a nervous chuckle "He did kiss you, didn't he?"

"Oh..." oh...I turned my face away from him to hide the blush I knew stained my face.

We both fell into silence, contemplating the situation, what could we do? I was about to slip into my musings when I started to hear doors slamming and shouting from far off. Was that just Grimmjow? Szayle huffed before letting out a small burst of his spiritual pressure free. An "Aha!" was heard and loud stomping followed it. Seconds later, the door flung open.

I looked towards it to see Nnoitra, dragging Grimmjow by the back of his jackets collar, the later screaming obscenities at him. It was amusing to see how his face contorted with anger, to seeing me and becoming relaxed happiness, before scrunching back up in confusion. It was difficult, but I managed to keep down the smile that only my lover could see. I wasn't about to the these other two Espadas know that I had emotions.

"We finally found ya, it was a bitch ta find." Nnoitra proclaimed to Szayle, ignoring Grimmjow and I.

My lover was struggling again, the Quinto finally releasing him. 'Why's Ulquiorra here? Why the fuck did you bring us here?"

"Cause Szayle wanted to talk to you two, so sit down, Grimmy." The lanky male replied in a bored tone, pushing him towards me. Grimmjow grudgingly plopped down on to the floor next to me, grumbling something incoherently.

Clearing his throat, Szayle turned towards us. His face was pale, most likely due to the fact that his needed to be explained to my Sexta. Running his fingers threw his hair again, he stated nervously." Lord Aizen saw the two of you together.."

"Why the hell did that bastard see?" as the blue eyes flashed towards the Octava, you could see his rage mixing with his resitue in waves.

"He was watching the two of you from my monitors-" And as soon as that left the pink haired male, Grimmjow was on his feet, his fist pulling him up by the front of his collar and slamming him into a nearby wall.

'What the fuck is your problem, Grantz?" he screamed at him, fist driving into the wall beside the others head." Is everyone just a sick experiment to you? Do you think you can toy with us? With me?"

I stood at this point, Nnoitra looking as though he would interfere, and I pulled him slightly by the shoulder to face me. "Aizen has been forcing him to do this because he doesn't trust us together. He always watches to make sure what he have now didn't happen.

I saw his cobalt eyes widen slightly at the revelation, a flash of guilt clouding them. He sat down the Octava, his face turned away from him in embarrassment of his out burst. "Fine, sorry bout' that.."

Szayle huffed in response, his arrogance coming back now that he knew his life was no longer in danger, "It's understandable, just please refrain from killing my wall, it will take a long time to rebuild it." I glance over to the wall, noticing a small dent in it. My Sexta rolled his eyes at that, the Quinto scoffing.

"So...now Aizen will probably do something drastic to try and steal Ulquiorra away from you" Szayle stated to Grimmjow, sitting back at his desk.

Grimmjow looked as though he would snap again at the mention of me being taken away from him "What will we do about that then?"

The pink haired Espada fumbled again at his tone, I..guess that we wait until he tries something, and when that happens, we strike back?"

We all stared at him incredulously. His strength surpassed all of ours combined. He had to know that we would never stand a chance up against Aizen...right?

"Please elaborate on how we could possibly do that." I requested, doubt filled in my tone.

"Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve Aizen has no clue of." he stated, smirking mischievously.


	8. Pleasure

Chapter 8 Pleasure

Grimmjow's POV

Ulquiorra and I were back in the training room, as were often were, only this time...we were holding nothing back from each other. If we were to beat Aizen, we needed to be ready. As for now, unwillingly on my part, we were to act as though some serious shirt wouldn't be going down soon. I hated lying in wait for us to be caught, but for my love, I could wait.

We were both in our released forms when we started, thought now as we both cooled down, I was surprised to that Ulquiorra let his release form go first, hes body falling to the floor as mine usually would. Stretching, I too lay on the floor beside him to catch my breath.

And we lay together, side by side, in silence. Doing nothing...

Annoying silence.

Well, my Curto seemed to be enjoying it at least. I glanced over to my loved, his eyes closed peacefully, shutting him off from the world. It was odd to see him in such a peace filled state. So beautiful, even more so when his emotions were peaking though, and maybe just a bit...sexy.

I rolled over on top of his so I was straddling his waist, trying not to grin like a madman. As I did, his eyes snapped open in annoyance at being interrupted from his mind.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" he questioned me quizzically.

I smirk down at him, unable to help myself, "Straddling my very sexy Curto, what about you?"

He blushed slightly, a scowl on his lips, " I was relaxing, now stop it, Aizen will see us.."

"Fuck Aizen, I need you, Ulqui." I leaned forward, whispering this against his neck.

He was about to protest once again, but it ended up dying in his throat when I ran my tongue up the length of his neck, nipping at it slightly. I moved down it towards his collar, rubbing my fingers against his hips as I had done yesterday. As I did this, I heard the most wonderful sounds spill from his my lovers lips in strangled moans.

"G-grimmjow.." he softly whimpered "Aiz-en..will se-ee" At hearing Aizens name being said from my lover in such a tone, I growled lowly, my lip smashing against Ulquiorra's.

I hoisted him up in my arms bridal style, grinning as a startled gasp came from my love. Quickly, I sonido'd to my quarters, kicking the door closed behind us and setting my huffing Curto onto my bed.

"Is this move private?" I asked him, kissing his forehead.

I chuckled as he gave me a hesitant nod and I once again pressed out lips together. As I nipped at his lower lip, I was surprised that he granted me access, opening up his lips. I made sure to trace every inch of his mouth, memorizing it, and after a few moments, I felt his tongue hesitantly rub against mine. From gentle caresses, it quickly became hot and passionate, neither of us trying to control it.

Moving my hands to the front of his jacket, I unzipped it, my hands trailing over his perfectly pale skin. I could feel his muscles ripple underneath my fingertips. I traced down over his Gothic four tattoo, to his pert nipples. His breath hitched as I pressed my thumbs against his stiff nubs, his back arching up into my hand, and sending my blood rushing down as he moaned against me.

I continued to rub his chest, my mouth making its way to his neck were I bit into it, marking him as mine. I nibbled at a particularly interesting spot, enjoying every lust filled moan and whimper that escaped him.

"Grimm...please,Ah! Go l-lower..." He gasped out to me trying to sound commanding.

I obliged, taking his coat fully off of him, my lips making their way down his chest. I moved to one of his nipples, nipping and sucking on it until it became a light pink, moving towards to the other to follow suit. Hearing his quiet whines from above, I took this as a sign to move lower then I was, obeying him almost instantly. Kissing and nipping down his smooth stomach, I rubbed my palm against his bulge, restraining myself as he moaned out lustfully, pressing into me.

Untying his hamaka, I pulled it off his slim hips to let his erection out. He started slightly as the cold air hit his oversensitive skin. Fully taking in his slender figure, I felt my restrain slipping further, he was even more beautiful then he could ever be in my dreams.

His face was flushed in a dark red, his dual colored lips parted as soft gasps came from them. He opened one of his piercing green eyes, staring directly into mine.

"Grimm, w-why did you stop?" he asked me, his sexual high starting to fade.

"I was admiring you, love." I answered him honestly, please at the small smile that graced his features. Damn, he was beautiful.

Leaning down, I licked every inch of skin around what I knew he wanted me to touch. He groaned at my teasing, his hips jerking up slightly. I grinned at that and took his length into my mouth swiftly, his body arching up and his face contorting into a silent scream. They turned into loud cries of pleasure as I started bobbing my head, keeping my sharp canines off of his cock as best as possible.

I felt his hands lace threw my hair, gripping it tightly as I took him deeper, his hips starting to spasm. I wrapped my tongue around his head, sucking him until his hips bucked up against me, screaming my name loudly as he came into my mouth, in which I swallowed every drop.

I climbed onto of his body, holding Ulquiorra closely to me. As I kissed his lips, I noted that he had fallen asleep in my arms. I stood up, stripping, before climbing back in and cuddling against my lover, nuzzling his coal locks. I could ignore my own arousal for his sake..

"You're lucky I love you, or else you would have been fucked into this mattress already."

And all that answered me was soft snoring.


	9. Ambushed

Chapter 9 Ambushed

Ulquiorra's POV

"So, why exactly, did you need me again?" I questioned Szayle who was walking in front of me.

"I need you to test a resitue suppressor." He sighed, "As I said before, Lord Aizens spiritual pressure is to strong for us to take on fully, so this might take the edge off."

I nodded slightly, still not fully understanding why he needed only me, and did not use someone stronger, such as the Primara. We continued walking in comfortable silence, my mind wandering. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my mind off of the awkward morning we had.

_Flashback_

Something...something was shoving me. Pushing at my shoulders. It was warm. I wanted to get closed to it, so I pulled it towards my chest, burying my face into the hard surface. As I did, it rumbled against me. I felt something soft press against my neck, a cold hand running down my front...

My eyes snapped open in shock as I scrambled away from the hand that was inching towards my neither region. I then heard hysterical laughter and I saw a shock of blue hair bobbing at the force. I scowled, Pervert.

"_What are you doing, Grimmjow?" I questioned him, trying to keep the tremors out of my voice._

He noticed anyways, and pounced onto me, kissing all along my face and neck, "Morning, lover!" he grinned at me.

I pushed his face away from mine, blushing darkly at his antics," Uhm..Good morning.."

He continued to grin at me, nuzzling his cheek against mine and he started pressing our, still nude I might add, bodies together. Situation turned worse, as a pink haired male burst though my lovers door. His face contorted slightly in irritation before he blushed, slamming the door again. It had been about ten minuets for me to pry the laughing Sexta off of me and redress.

_Flash back end_

After kissing Grimmjow's cheek, it lead to Szayle and I walking though his labyrinth of a lab. It seemed we were getting closer, if the violent screams were anything to go by. My theory was proven correct, but I was in shock at the sight inside.

In front of us was Aizen, and a bruised and bloodied Szayle who sat in a corner, looking up at me worriedly. Turning to the Octava beside me, I saw it shift into a zanpakuto, returning to Aizens side. I was going to demand and explanation, but I fell to my knees as an excruciating agony ripped though my chest. It felt as though another hollow hole was being made inside of me, and I slowly felt my resitue leaving me.

I lifted my head to stare up into brown eyes, which were looking rather smug "Why?" I heard myself ask, my voice hoarse.

Aizen smirked down at me, stepping closer to my fallen form. "I did ask you to help me test a new suppressant, didn't I?" It seems to have sucked it all from you."

I growled at him, using what little strength I had to push myself up, lunging at Aizen. Unfortunately, he didn't budge an inch, and I collapsed against his chest from pain of the impact. He had the nerve to chuckle at my weakness.

"Well, well, I never expected to have my pry to to me.." he smirked, his fingers lacing threw my hair.

My eyes widened as I realized my error, "Fuck you!" I shouted, struggling against his grip.

He frowned at my fruitless struggles, his grip on my head tightening. I hissed in pain, trying to back again from him, but he quickly threw me to the floor. Before I could try to think, he was on me, and one of his hands were trapping mine above his head. I felt his tongue slide against my throat in disgust, feeling nothing like how Grimmjow touched me. I hated it. My body was trembling in fear, a cry coming out as he latched onto my neck, his other hand forcing my jacket open. I knew it spurred him on to see me in such a disgusting and weak state.

"See? Am I not a much better lover then that damned Sexta?" I heard him murmur against my neck as he bit into it again, blood oozing out of the fresh wound.

I felt so dirty, only wanting this to end. The fact that I couldn't do anything to prevent this only made me hate it more. I could only wish to be saved by Grimmjow as I heard the rustling of a hamaka being undone.

I kept my eyes shut painfully tight as Aizen gripped my hair, pulling me to face him. "Open up, Ulquiorra." he ordered me, pulling tighter.

Unwillingly, he forced my mouth open with his fingers, forcing my to glare up into his brownish red eyes. "Good boy." he cooed, his plastic smile in place."See? I'll be a much better lover."

I frowned at his comment, spitting at his face."I'll never accept you as anything except being even lower then trash."

His face contorted with rage and I felt a pain flaring on all of my nerves as he forced my to stay on the ground as he got up, his fist connected with the left side of my face. "Such an ungrateful heartless being." I heard him mutter in disgust. He kicked my in the side and was about to hit me again, though right before he could, a well muscled hand grabbed his fist.

I let my body slumped back, unconsciousness taking over me, the last thing I saw was my savior, Grimmjow.


	10. Final Release

**Hello again! Back again as promised, I must give a warning for this chapter, something that Grimmjow does, he doesn't really do..you'll understand when you get to that point of the story, but for now, that's all I'm gonna say.**

Chapter 10 Final Release

Grimmjow's POV

I saw red.

Aizen was touching what was mine in ways no one should if he didn't permit it. I could see by the fear in Ulquiorras eyes that this was the last thing he would want. I couldn't let him be treated in such a way.

I'm not completely sure how fast I got there, or even how, but I was at one side of the room, and the next I was gripping his fist, staring into my enemies eyes with all of my hate for this man showing threw. He flashed away from me, his resitue feeling tense around me, wavering slightly.

I looked around the room, noting Szayle staring up at me fearfully, looking pretty battered, I wouldn't harm him for now, "Szayle." He flinched nodding slightly " Get Ulquiorra out of the way.""

He hesitated, looking towards Aizen, who had only been watching us, before standing and pulling Ulquiorra to the other side of the room, out of our fighting range.

"Sexta, are the two of you done yet? I would have rather marked Ulquiorra as mine before you got here, but now that I have to deal with you, I'd rather get this done with quickly." I heard the pompous ass said to me calmly, forcing my attention back to him.

I turned to him, clenching my fists tightly to I wouldn't charge in recklessly."You could never mark him as yours, I've already marked him as my own."

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly, his facade slipping, before it smoothed back out. " I shouldn't be surprised, such a heartless creature would take advantage of one of his own kind."

I flashed forward, my zanpakuto drawn, my anger unable to tolerate a comment that not only insulted myself, but my lover as well. Blades met each other, sparks flying between them as they clashed. "A heart is nothing more than and organ, I love Ulquiorra with my soul, never has it been about lust."

He smirked at my answer, understanding he had stuck me internally. His spiritual pressure flared around me, causing my to push back from him, before reconnecting. We both brought our zanpakuto's towards the other, clashing violently against the other, his blade forcing me back.

His blade kept pushing me further and further back, trying to force my towards a wall, his zanpakuto sometimes sliding past to cut into my skin. It was obvious to me I wouldn't be the victor if we continued this way without me having some sort of an advantage.

"Grind, Panthera!"

Aizens eyes widened considerably as my claws met with his chest, pushing his body away from mine. He skidded across the floor, spitting blood from his lips. I could feel when my claws connected with his flesh that it wasn't a deep wound but it was enough to buy me sometime. I flashed towards his fallen body, hoping to get another strike on him, but shunpo'd from my sight.

I turned, planning to hopefully hit him again before I knew he would harm me, but as I turned and my claws met flesh again, I felt nothing but remorse at what I had done.

Ulquiorra was in front of me, my fist halfway threw his chest. Blood started pooling out of him quickly, his blood covering my arm. I panicked, pulling my arm from him, his blood making sickening wet noises as I did. I pulled his frame towards me, crying out his name but his quickly turned to ash, a blade coming intact with my hands..

"Hado 99 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho"

I realized my mistake to late, I turned to face my enemy, a bolt of electricity running threw my at a fast rate. It burned and I dropped to my knees as the Kido exploded, the blood leaving my body quickly. I could feel my release slipping from me, a jarring pain in my side as I fell to the floor. And then, nothing.

I started awake, my body sore and feeling as though I hadn't rested from the wound I had received what so ever. I sat up against my muscles protests, my eyes roaming the area.

There was noting,a blank sandy field being there, but nothing else. The moon was there, as it always was in Hueco Mundo, high up above me, filling me with warmth strangely. Where was I?

"Can you hear me?"

I turned to where the voice had come from, seeing a blue panther sitting in front of me calmly, my zanpakuto. "Loud and clear."

It seemed to grin, as much as a feline can, at my answer, "You need to be stronger, listen to me and you will have it, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

I nodded in understanding, grinning back towards my blade. "Tell me what you will Zanpakuto."

It stood up to me, its full height reaching my chest as its colors changed from blue to black, "I am the true king panther, I am-"

"Verdadero rey Panthera!" I cried out, my bodies armor turning darker, black covering it. Zanpakutos filled my hands in small daggers, each one covering my fist, wrapping down into three jagged

sharp points.

Aizen turned towards me, shock clear on his normally deceiving face. I could feel my spiritual pressure rising, rising high above the Primera's, and squashing out my enemy's. I knew by the look of horror in my enemy's eyes that I now, could save my lover.

I sonido'd behind him, my leg connecting with his back, his body flying threw a wall from the blow. I could see him struggling to get back up, his body trembling from the hit it had received. I was surprised he stood, staring at me as though I hadn't hurt his what so ever.

He charged me, his zanpakuto pointed towards my throat. As I brought my blades up to block his attack and possibly to throw one of mine back, he flashed behind me, continuing in his original direction. I was shocked for only a moment, realizing that he was now aiming not for me, but my true heart, Ulquiorra.

I sonido'd in from of my Curto's fallen form and the Octava, using my body as a shield. My chest throbbed painfully as I could feel his zanpakuto enter my chest, blood now flowing freely from the deep wound. I grabbed onto Aizens blade, attempting to pull it from me and continue on.

He noticed what I was doing, smirking as he dug it deeper into my skin. I ground my teeth at the pain, keeping in my protests of pain. I would not let this man see my pain. I fell to my knees, my hand now cut open from the force that my hand was gripping the sharp blade.

"Grimmjow, are you a fool?" I heard an echoing voice ask in my mind, " Call my name, use our power. You know who I am."

Threw my pain, my lips spread in a bloody grin, hearing what my voice hadn't truly said. I looked up towards Aizen, my hand falling from the blade, blood soaked.

My ex-leader's eyes stared into mine maliciously, though slight curiosity was hinted in them at my actions.

I lifted my bloody hand, pressing it to his chest, seeming as though I was going to push him away. He smirked at my actions, expecting my to be desperately trying to defend myself. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Rey Panthera U'ltima Matar!"

The man above me was only able to widen his eyes in shock, his body just beginning to pull from me, but it was to late. The blood on my hand hardening and shot threw his chest, piercing it threw his heart.

"I was to stand upon the Heavens," I heard him whisper with his last breath, his lifeless body falling in a crumpled heap.

I sighed in relief, my body too collapsing from from overexertion from my new form and the blood loss. My body shifted as I let my release fall, the last thing reaching my ears was my name being screamed, before blackness consumed me again.

**Please leave me reviews, I might update faster! Or not at all...**


	11. New Beginnings

**Just as a warning to the readers, its mostly just a huge lemon.**

Chapter 11 New Beginnings.

Grimmjows POV

It was quiet, I was warm, and I was sore. I had no idea where I was at the moment, no recollection of how I got there. I tried to open my eyes, them being met by bright blurry lights. I blinked them slowly, trying to both dispel the fogginess my mind felt, and the brightness above me. I shook my head, instantly cursing as I did, it pulsed at me angrily, feeling as though I had let Yami and some other large stupid hollows kick it around.

I tried to sit up this time, slowly, but I once again fell back with a curse. A sharp pain flared through my torso, throbbing steadily throughout it. This time I decided to stay put, my eyes this time looking for me. Glancing around the room, it seem that I was in the medical ward of Los Noches.

My eyes stopped on a lone figure resting in a chair beside me, his upper half resting on my bed, raven hair splayed out in a black halo around his head. His face was turned from me, hiding into the mattress, but I knew who this was. I lightly ran my fingers threw his the soft strands, rubbing his scalp.

He mumbled, his face rising to revile his own green eyes meeting my own blue. "Grimmjow..?"

I smiled at him, my hand tracing his lips, " Hey, Ulqui."

His eyes lit up, and to my surprised, he pounced me, his arms clinging to my neck as he started kissing every inch of my face. "Grimmjow you ass! You've been out for so long and what Szayle said, I thought you wouldn't wake up! I've missed you-"

I hissed at the slight pain from the pressure he put on me, to which caused him to start rambling even more, this time filled with apologizes. I needed to stop him, while I did miss his voice I was to confused and foggy to fully understand the situation we were in. In my state of mind, I did the quickest this I knew would keep him quiet.

I kissed him.

He paused for only a moment, before he responded to the kiss just as eagerly as I was. Our tongues met longingly, trying to make up for the time that we had spent apart. I held him closely to me, clinging to him as he was a lifeline.

We both pulled away from each other though abruptly as we heard coughing come from the side of us. Looking to where the noise had come from we saw Szayle standing towards a doorway, his face very close to matching his hair, and Nnoitra, a perverse grin spread across his face at our actions.

"Enjoying yourselves?" The Quinto asked us, grunting slightly as the Octava elbowed him in the ribs at the comment.

"Yes, I was Quinto." I heard from above me. I looked towards my lover, gaping slightly at the openness that he would normally hide from others. I knew the others were just as shock as I was, both of them becoming even more shocked as Ulquiorra's lips twitched up at their confusion.

"I think hes finally cracked," I heard Szayle whisper to Nnoitra, the other slightly nodding in response.

I frowned at the two, " He has not, Ulquiorra can smile sometimes." And after that comment Nnoitra and I started a -manly- whining fit over my lovers sanity and his ability to smile.

"Sexta." The two of us stopped our argument, looking towards the Octava whose tone was now on a serious note. "You've been out for a few weeks, us Espada have come to an agree-"

"Hey that's right!" I cut him off, "What happened? Is Gin and Tozen still here?"

He huffed in annoyance at my outburst, but answered me anyways, "Gin left us, saying he had his own minx waiting for him him, though, Kaname, he disappeared, no one has seen him or can find his resitue."

I frowned at that, really wanting to kill that blind bastard, but I continued on with my questions." Whats of Los Noches now?"

It was Ulquiorra who answered me now, cutting off Szayle from speaking" Technically, you've defeated its king, so now it would fall to you.

"Me?" I frowned, I wouldn't take that, "No, I can't even think of that."

He frowned at me, his hand grasping mine to squeeze it softly. "Of course you can, Grimmjow. Most of us hollows accept you as their king.

I turned away from him, embarrassment forcing my face to flush as I was about to tell him of the secret that had started all of this. "Remember when I said that I would be stronger then you, so you wouldn't call me trash?" he nodded slightly, " Well..you replied to me that maybe one day you would control Los Noches..Since what I wanted became a reality, you should have that too." by the end of my little explanation I could feel the heat spread across my face, my eyes unable to met my Curto's, my answer sounding stupid to my own ears.

I felt two warm hands being pressed to the sides of my face, cupping my cheek and hollow mask, forcing me to look into Ulquiorra's green eyes. He lips pressed to mine, loving and cherishing my own. I heard shuffling to my side but it was quickly forgotten as my lover deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around my neck, lips smiling against mine.

Just as he started nibbling at my lips, I pulled back, slightly embarrassed at his passion, turning to look towards where that the two other Espadas had left us.

"They left after the first kiss," Ulquiorra answered my silent question, his lips quirked into a small grin.

I returned with a grin of my own, my lips meeting his earnestly.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I eagerly returned Grimmjows kiss, having missed his touch of so long. He was nipping at my lips, to which I opened them, my tongue instantly meeting his own. I could feel his muscle sliding into my mouth, both of ours pressing against the others longingly.

My hands ignored the control I had over them, instead forcing its way to his skin from my sexual frustration. I boldly ran my hands over his bare chest, carefully avoiding the wounds I knew hid under the thin strips of gauze covering his torso.

The flesh I could touch was soft, yet hard from the muscles that lay beneath it. They tensed under my touch slightly, flexing. It was so different from my own small frame, but it was that difference that made me all the more attracted towards the man in front of me.

He pulled away from my lips, shuddering as he moved down my neck, his teeth latching onto it. I couldn't help the gasps and moans falling from my lips, as I felt him grin with every bite and kiss he gave me. He removed my coat, just about ripping it from my chest, as he did with my hamaka, stripping my body hastily.

I couldn't help but become shy at my now nude form being showed to him, and in remembering our last time together. His blue eyes were roaming over my body lustfully before glancing up into my own, whispering;

"Beautiful."

My face flared in a dark blush at his comment, causing him to chuckle at my embarrassment. It darkened as he kissed my temple, his hands spreading my legs open slowly. On of his was continued up my thigh, cupping my rear, as his other trailed down my front, grasping my growing erection.

More moans escaped my throat as his hand moved over my skin, pumping my length fully erect. His thumb brushed the underside of my head, sending shudders running down my spine as he touched the slit. I reached my hands out to grasp onto him, unable to control myself from my actions as his hand sped up.

He abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had even closed them, glaring up to see Grimmjow smirking mischievously at me.

"Sorry love, but I don't exactly have lube for this next part."

Right as I started to question him, it died in my throat, his hands gripping my thighs, pulling them up. I squeaked in embarrassment as he exposed my hole to his prying eyes, his smirk turning into a perverse grin.

I saw his tongue poke out from his lips, connecting to my skin-"Oh!" I heard myself moan out in surprise. I tensed and jerked when he slowly moved his muscle to probe my entrance. It was so weird, so so odd, causing strangled moans to spilled out from the foreign feeling.

I have a feeling that my Grimmjow loved to hear my frustrated noises. He had stopped his movements again, causing my to let out a strangled growl in response to him stopping. I could feel something new press against my entrance though, probing it slightly, causing a low keen to escape me.

I could feel it stop as I tensed tighter in pain, realizing now it was my lovers fingers inside of me. Does it hurt to badly?" he asked me, concern stretched over his face.

I shock my head slowly, smoothing out my pain filled expression as well as I could. "No...on-ly a bit..." I answered in a shaky voice that I wasn't expecting. I wiggled my hips to emphasize my point and to try and release some of the pressure I felt.

He nodded at my answer, his fingers reaching deeper inside of me, slowly thrusting. I could see the restraint in his expression, for him to go so slow, and I was grateful. Only after a few seconds, though, he started moving faster, his fingers making scissoring movements inside of me. I whimpered, unable o help myself from clamping my entrance tighter around his fingers.

'Ulquiorra." I glanced up at him, his fingers still moving, "You need to relax for me, it will make it less painful."

Closing my eyes, I nodded in response, not trusting my voice. I exhaled, willing my body to relax against all of my body's protests, screaming to clench tighter. My eyes flashed open in shock as his fingers slid in further, sending a jolt of pleasure running throughout my body.

"Ah!" I cried out sharply, "W-what was tha-t?"

A feral grin lit up my lovers face, "That was the ready button."

I was about to ask him to what he meant, when once again, he cut me off with his actions instead of words. He pulled his fingers out of me, all words that were going to leave my mouth turn into moans. My lover laughed at this, teal hair shaking slightly, as his hands slid down his stomach, reaching to untie his own hamaka, causing it to fall from his tan hips.

I stared. I couldn't help my eyes from lingering. Not only was it the only..uh..he was the only other male that I had seen naked. But, it wasn't only that fact that kept my eyes on his length. It was larger then mine, not only in length, but also in girth. I blushed as I could feel his grin on my face and I swore it just twitched..

"It wont bite you, Ulqui." I heard him say, snapping me and my eyes out from my daze, causing me to glare at him.

I pulled his body down on top of mine, pressing my face into his neck tightly. "I know that, you ass. Just..don't be so rough?"

He sighed, leaning back from me so his lips could trail over my face and neck in reassurance. "I promise."

The relief I felt was only slight, but I trusted him to take care of me. He shifted his body against mine, adjusting himself till his hips were between mine, the tip of him pressed against my entrance. My breath caught in my throat as I caught myself from screaming at him, his erection sliding into me slowly, allowing my entrance to feel every inch of him slide into me.

He didn't stop until he was fully inside of me, a small groan escaping his lips as he did. I didn't what it was from though, pleasure or pain from my nails digging into his skin from my own displeasure.

As mush as it hurt, I needed him to move, I couldn't stand this pain filled pressure staying in one side for long. I just wanted this excruciating pain to end. My hips thrust up against his, hoping he would start to move if I did, and he obliged, hips lips moving down towards mine.

I was glad for his lips distracting mine, and I poured all that I had into the kiss, my pain fueling my passion, it slowly turning into a dull throb. After a few more thrusts, I cried out in surprise against his lips, having relaxed enough for Grimmjow to slide into my far enough to hit that magic spot again. I could feel him grin against my lips as he began to thrust faster against that spot, causing my moans to flow more frequently from me.

His moans grew louder as mine did, our bodies thrusting against one another, trying to receive more of the pleasure we were both giving the other. I felt his hand run down my body towards my erection, grasping it and pumping me in time with our thrusts. I tried to stop myself, but my body started to convulse as he did this, my orgasm coming to me fast.

I tried to warn him of my release, but he seemed to know this already, his hand quickening its pace. I bit down on his shoulder harshly, muffling my moan as I cried out when my orgasm hit. My cum splattered over our chests as I finished, and I heard Grimmjow moan into my ear, his own release filling my entrance seconds later.

I panted, out of breath, and I felt Grimmjow fall next to me limply. I couldn't do much to move at that moment, my body to tired, even now about the cum that I could feel leaking from my entrance.

"Fuck, Ulqui.." my lover mumbled next me. "I didn't know things like that would feel so good."

I chuckled at his comment, turning my body as much as possible to cuddle against his chest. " Glad you liked it, love."

He smiled, his arms wrapping around my body tightly to pull my body closer. "You liked it too, right?"

I smiled at him slightly, nodding my head in answer. He smiled at this, kissing all along my neck.

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

And with that being said, I truly did, hollow or not, we both found that we could learn to love another, finding him to be my heart.

**Please leave reviews!**


	12. BonusSonnet 20

**Yay! Finally the last chapter, this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story, only a little bit of a response to chapter one I guess and some fluff.**

Chapter 12, Bonus Chapter, Sonnet 20

Blue eyes peaked around a walls corner mischievously, a sinister chuckle being heard. The form that held such eyes flashed forward, towards another corner, and then finally behind a white couch. On said couch,laid a raven haired make, his eyes mechanically following the words of a book that he held in his hands. The male from before held in another chuckle, his blue hair bobbing slightly as he sat back, getting ready to pounce the male before him.

"Grimmjow, your distracting me."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise, slowly standing from his position. "How long did you know I was there, Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra flipped a page of his book, a hint of amusement in his voice, "I knew the moment I heard the thought bounce through your mind."

"Damn liar." The blue haired male huffed, sliding onto the couch beside the other male.

"I don't lie, especially to you, Grimmjow." green eyes glared into the other males blue, "Maybe just exaggerate."

Grimmjow huffed, pulling the smaller male in to his lap abruptly. A small noise of protest left the others lips, before he settled back, continuing to read his book.

The Sexta tightened his hold on his lover, nuzzling his raven locks, and sighing in content. They stayed like this, Grimmjow holding his love, while Ulquiorra read his book, both sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Until Grimmjow got bored. He pouted, shifting in his seat, twitching, and most importantly, annoying the Curto.

'Grimmjow, stop moving around." The male in the blue haired Espadas lap ordered, his tone filled with annoyance.

Finally holding still, the blue eyes male stayed still glancing over his lovers lap to see what was so damn important to him.

'A woman's face with Nature's own hand painted  
Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion;  
A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted  
With shifting change, as is false women's fashion;  
An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,  
Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;  
A man in hue, all 'hues' in his controlling,  
Much steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth.  
And for a woman wert thou first created;  
Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,  
And by addition me of thee defeated,  
By adding one thing to my purpose nothing.  
But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,  
Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure. '

The Sexta's eyes widened as he read the the last line again,

_'Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure. '_

"So you do read gay porn!" Grimmjow exclaimed, jostling the unsuspecting Ulquiorra, almost knocking him off his lap.

Said Espada turned, partially, green eyes boring into the others blue. "Where did this idea come from, exactly?" he asked, his eye brow quirked.

"Right there!" Grimmjow said, pointing to the last line of the sonnet, "Thy love's use their treasure!"

The green eyes continued to stare at him blankly.

"The treasure Is his dick! It's obviously about two guys, so your reading gay porn!" Grimmjow inhaled as his lover held up a finger to his lips, silencing him, and he held his breath.

"Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure," Ulquiorra started, duel colored lips quirked up slightly, "Means that he's letting his male lovers body be a treasure to women, but his heart shall still be his."

The Sexta's lips pursed at the answer, before he gave his own. "Well that's stupid, and its still porn anyways.

"What do you mean it's stupid?" The Curto questioned, ignoring the second half of the others comment, " I think that it's endearing." he added as an after though, mostly to rile up the other.

It seemed to work, as he had let out a soft growl in answer, but he proceed. "I would never let my lover be touched by another, gender, race, and soul put aside. My lover was intended to be mine fully, not also to another."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at his answer, but mostly at the blue eyes that met his own green depths. Tan hands reached up to brush against his lovers pale cheek, which were beginning to darken with a blush. And slowly, one pair of lips met another, words unsaid being poured into the other emotionally. Both saying how much love they had. They parted, meeting softly, again and again before pulling back, brushing faintly against the others.

"I would never give up my treasure." Grimmjow whispered, pulling his love close.

At the moment, Ulquiorra dropped his book, pulling his lover closely into a kiss, Sonnet 20, long forgotten.

**And that concludes Maybe. I hope that you all liked reading it more then I liked to write it. If you have any questions comments, ect. Just leave me a comment please. ****Please leave reviews!**


End file.
